


shattered

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and More Angst, Bisexual Iwaizumi Hajime, Gay Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Post Timeskip, Sad Ending, So much angst, Unrequited Love, one sided iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: "I like you" Oikawa repeated."Seriously?? That's what you were acting strange for?? I like you too!  We're friends for a reason!" Iwaizumi reassured."No, I 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 you. I'm attracted to you," Oikawa muttered. He looked to Iwaizumi expectantly.“I...”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, one sided Iwaizumi Hajime/ Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	shattered

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood to write some angst so... enjoy !

Ever since they were kids, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were inseparable. They were two peas in a pod. The pair played volleyball, went to classes, and hung out together every day. Until one day....

Iwaizumi remembered it as if it was yesterday. Oikawa and him were sitting outside. Oikawa had been acting fidgety and anxious all day, so naturally, Iwaizumi confronted him about it. "Oikawa, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing!" Oikawa said as he tried to smile. "Come on, I know something's wrong. You've been acting strange all day" Iwaizumi argued. 

"I like you" Oikawa whispered. 

"What?"

"I like you" he repeated. "Seriously?? That's what you were acting strange for?? I like you too! We're friends for a reason!" Iwaizumi reassured.

"No, I 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 you. I'm attracted to you," Oikawa muttered. He looked to Iwaizumi expectantly. 

Hajime was speechless. Him and Oikawa had been friends for years! Where had this come from?! Why couldn't they just be friends?

"I..." Iwaizumi struggled to find something to say. The tension in the air was stifling. "I don't like you like that" he managed to say. Before Oikawa could reply, Iwaizumi grabbed his bag and walked away. 

𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛...  
Iwaizumi hadn't seen Oikawa in a long time. After the incident, they hadn't spoken to each other. Then, Oikawa went out of the country, and Iwaizumi went to university in California. 

So, when Iwaizumi got out of university, he decided that he wanted to visit Oikawa. Apparently, he had started playing volleyball professionally. Hajime was proud of him, despite their falling-out. Iwaizumi was one of the few who knew how hard Tooru worked to be successful. Iwaizumi kind of missed his setter. 

Truthfully, Iwaizumi had still thought of that moment- the moment when Oikawa confessed his feelings. 

Growing up, Iwaizumi was never really taught about sexuality. He had just assumed that girls liked boys, and vice versa. So when Oikawa confessed, Hajime felt uncomfortable. What would others think of him? Would his family shun him? In that moment, he had felt so overwhelmed that he was unable to make any sense out of what Oikawa said. So, he walked away. 

Now, as a twenty four year old man, he was different. Iwaizumi explored his own sexuality, and had discovered that he was attracted to both boys and girls. Apparently, there was a word for it: bisexual. Iwaizumi was relieved to find that he wasn't the only one experiencing these feelings. As he grew more comfortable with his sexuality, he found that he also was growing as a person. Hajime had never felt happier. 

He soon came to a profound realization: he was attracted to Oikawa. It explained so much: the admiration, his jealousy when Tooru set to anyone else. It all made sense. 

In a spur of the moment decision, he bought tickets for Oikawa's next match, which was, ironically, in California. Iwaizumi was looking forward to seeing his friend, but he was nervous. He had been deliberating between telling him and keeping it a secret. Ultimately, Iwaizumi had decided that there was nothing to lose. 

Time flew by, and soon it was the day of Oikawa's match. Iwaizumi threw on his old Seijoh jacket over his outfit and raced out the door. He was hoping that he could speak to Oikawa before the match. 

Once he arrived, he decided to look for Oikawa. "He's probably in the locker room," Iwaizumi thought to himself. He continued to wander aimlessly for a bit until he stumbled across the locker room. He was about to knock on the door when a figure opened the door. The person glanced at him, and immediately stiffened. 

"Shittykawa" Iwaizumi said teasingly.  
"Iwaizumi, it's so nice to see you" Oikawa replies, sarcasm evident in his voice. "What's with that expression? Why does he look so angry?" Iwaizumi thought to himself. Before he could ponder this further, Oikawa closed the door of the locker room and walked up to him. 

"What are you doing here?" Oikawa demanded. Iwaizumi decided to cut right to the chase. "I like you too" he answered. 

"What?"

"I like you too" he repeated. 

"No you don't" Oikawa said. "No you don't" 

"Yes I do" Iwaizumi argued. 

"No you don't" Oikawa remarked on again.  
Iwaizumi was confused. Why did he keep saying that?? 

"I'm sorry-" he began before he was cut off. 

"Do you know how many nights I went to bed, crying, because you didn't feel the same way? Just for you to come back, wearing your Seijoh jacket, years later. You walked up to me just now like you had never left. And now you’re claiming you love me? Are you serious?" Oikawa mocked. 

"I...”

"Do you have any idea how much pain I was in?" Oikawa whispered, tears streaming down his face. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was so lost and confused. But, I understand myself and my feelings better now. Oikawa, I want to try this-" Iwaizumi declared. 

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground. His jaw was throbbing. Did Oikawa just punch him?

"You don't get to say that! You can't ignore me for years and come back like nothing happened! That's not how it works!" Oikawa screamed at him.  
"You can't toy with my emotions like this. I'm not an experiment!"

They both were breathing hard. Iwaizumi looked up to Oikawa in shock. The next thing he knew, Oikawa began to walk away. Iwaizumi tried to stop him. "Wait!" he pleaded. 

"I hate you! I hope I never see you again!" Tooru screamed. 

And then there was silence. Iwaizumi's ears were ringing. He felt lightheaded. His whole world had fallen apart. 

Oikawa had held Iwaizumi's heart in his hand.

He shattered it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)  
> 
> 
> fun fact: this is the first time i’ve written a fic about iwaoi :)


End file.
